


1.Piggyback Ride

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (it's Lambo being treated as physically roughly as he is in canon), Alternate Universe - Canon, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daily Life Arc, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gokudera Hayato Swears A Lot, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Swearing, child abuse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Gokudera accompanies Lambo to the park.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Lambo
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Stupidera, hurry up! Hurry up, hurry up, we’re gonna be late!”

Gokudera grumbles around his cigarette. How could they be late at the park? Stupid cow.

“Stupidera, Stupidera,” Lambo sings, “who’s the most stupid person in the world? Stupidera is, Stupid Stupidera.”

“Lambo, watch out!” He throws a mini dynamite to block his path, and the car that speeds past him has the nerve to honk. “Stick your permit up your ass you bastard! And flush yourself with it!”

This is a resident area, doesn’t this fucker know? Who’s the stupid shithead who gives people like that permit? Maybe Gokudera should stick a dynamite up _his_ ass as a public service.

Lambo laughs, rolling on the floor. “Stick it up your ass, stick it up your ass!”

“Shut up stupid cow, can’t you look where you’re going?” Gokudera tch-s, carries him up the wall beside him by the hair. “Just stay up there alright?”

“The Great Lambo’s Super Kick!” Lambo hits him square in his jaw, and his cigarette flies right out of his mouth. “Don’t give The Great Lambo orders Stupidera. Mama and Tsuna-nii don’t like you to smoke so The Great Lambo made you stop.”

“You little—” Lambo jumps down, escapes the hands trying to catch him.

“The Great Lambo’s Super Super Kick!”

He hits his shin this time, and his foot almost gives out. Gokudera doesn’t jump up and down out of sheer pride only.

Did the stupid cow just hit him with a _flames enhanced foot?_

Lambo chokes on his laugh when Gokudera brings his fist down his head. He grabs him by the hair again.

“You want to do the swing, don’t you? _I’m_ going to make you swing, stupid cow.”

Lambo immediately fake cries, flails his limbs frantically. “Stupidera, let me go! The Great Lambo will make you cry otherwise!" Gokudera still takes his momentum. "Stupidera I’m gonna tell Tsuna-nii, I’m gonna tell him, I’m gonna tell him!”

Gokudera pauses. _Damn_ , this annoying brat. His whole body twitches to throw him as far as he can, but the Tenth…

He can’t make him worry over things like that.

He holds Lambo at arm’s length. “Listen stupid cow—”

“Drop The Great Lambo first!”

Gokudera’s body twitches some more. He brings him closer to his face to maximize the effect of his glare. “ _Listen_ —”

Lambo smacks his cheek with a snot covered hand. Gokudera smash dunks him to the concrete floor. He lights another cigarette and walks away, Lambo’s cries like the sweetest music in his ears.

They make it to the park, filled with children and parents like all the others Sunday afternoons. Lambo sniffles, and he’s sure he’s drawing out his tears until he makes him feel guilty.

Good luck with that.

“Stupidera, Stupidera,” he sings in between sniffles and hiccups, “who’s the meanest person in the world? Stupidera is, Meanie Stupidera... The Great Lambo will forgive Stupidera only if he buys him ice-cream…”

Gokudera glances at the ice-truck near the fountain, and tsk-s. He still makes his way over it, but only because _he_ craves some ice-cream. Nothing else.

Lambo immediately becomes his noisy self, latches on his leg, and he rolls his eyes.

“Good afternoon sir, what flavors do you wish?”

“Pistachio-caramel for me. And grapes flavored for this stupid cow, but I don’t suppose you have this one?”

The man smiles in a way that tells him he doesn’t, and he waits for Lambo to kick a fuss and gives an annoying temper tantrum. He doesn’t.

“Stupid cow, just choose another flavor already.” He nudges him, but Lambo stays oddly still, oddly quiet, isn’t even looking his way.

Gokudera follows his gaze to the mother and child beside the fountain.

“You got your dress all wet Miko-chan. I told you to be careful, didn’t I?”

“Sorry mum,” the child says in a tone that doesn’t sound sorry at all.

Her mum pinches her cheeks fondly, crinkles of amusement at the corner of her eyes. “It’s okay, but we’re going home now so you can change.” She kisses the top of her head, and offers her hand.

Lambo watches them go, his eyes heavy with something that resonates too deep into Gokudera.

He sees a silvered haired child in his stead for a second, looking at his sister from aside being thrown in the air by his father, his mother’s laugh filling the air.

He sighs. “A strawberry-vanilla for him please.”

Gokudera crouches. “Stupid cow, here’s your ice-cream.”

Lambo finally looks at him again, but only because the mother and child left the park. “The Great Lambo isn’t stupid, Stupidera is.”

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry up to eat before it melts.” Lambo takes a lick, looking like it’s the saddest thing he ever had to do. Gokudera sighs again. “Come up here.”

Lambo blinks. “What?”

“You heard me, don’t make me repeat myself. The swing is taken from now, come up here.”

Lambo doesn’t need to be told twice, and if there’s one thing about him Gokudera is begrudgingly fascinated with, it’s how fast his mood can change.

He climbs on him, up to his head when Gokudera meant his shoulder, somehow not smearing ice-cream everywhere on the both of them.

“Watch out!”

“The Great Lambo can do what he wants.” He jumps, laughing like he just heard the funniest joke, and he’s letting his flames loose again.

Gokudera winces. “ _Sit_ down or I’m bringing you down.”

Lambo obeys but then he’s pulling on his hair, hard and insistent. “Come on Horse-dera, faster, faster! Run!”

“ _Stop_ pulling on my hair!” Gokudera starts walking, only walking for now because he didn’t buy ice-cream just so they could spill it. “And you better not let your ice-cream melt on my head.”

“Stupidera, Stupidera,” Lambo sings, not listening, and he bites annoyingly on his ice-cream, “who’s the puppiest lap dog of Tsuna-nii? Stupidera is, Lap Dog Stupidera.”

Gokudera sharply inhales. He channels the Yamamoto in him, except there’s no such Yamamoto persona in him, and prays the god above to give him patience.

“Stupid cow, I _swear_ if it weren’t for the laws of this land…”

Lambo sings louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go with the actual prompt first (holding hands), but Lambo is _so_ tiny. How could that even work??? I _could_ have written him as if he was the size of an actual 5yo but... I just can't imagine him in any other way than his tiny self.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts/headcanons I have about this verse.

  * Gokudera and Lambo are kindred spirits really. They both have the same abandonment issues and self-worth issues.
  * Both latched on the first person who ever gave them validation, and struggle to be on top of their game constantly lest they’re left behind again.
  * Except Lambo’s comes with a side of seeking attention issues. Better being scolded and be yelled at than to have his existence ignored, right? Better being called annoying and loud and useless than to not hear anything at all, right?
  * So I have not so nice headcanons about Lambo’s backstory (it’s weird to say that when he’s only five lol). I mean remember Reborn’s throwaway line about how he was hit by lightning so much his body adapted to it? Like???
  * But let’s not get into it.



* * *

  * Tsuna is often overwhelmed by the kids (well, more like he’s often overwhelmed by _everything else_ to find the time to take care of the kids), so the Guardians come together to help him with that.
  * They go to Tsuna’s house to help him distract them, invite the kids to their own house, hang out with them outside, stuff like that.
  * It’s one of these days when Mama has things to do, I-Pin is busy training, and Fuuta went off somewhere so it’s only the two of them. And it’s _often_ only the two of them, suspiciously enough.
  * Gokudera thinks it’s a conspiracy. (It is lol.)



* * *

  * Anyway I headcanon Lambo has his own baggage despite his young age, if only because he is a mafia-born and mafia-raised child you know?
  * Sometimes he wakes at night crying, and he’s crying a pain Mama’s soft voice and humming can’t soothe, he’s crying tears her gentle fingers can’t wipe away, nor the warmth or her arms can’t stop.
  * He’s crying a void inside him I-Pin and Fuuta can’t quite fill, not even by bunking with him in his bed.
  * On nights like these only Tsuna can calm him down, only in his bed surrounded by his flames and embraced in his Harmony he can fall asleep again.
  * (Tsuna-nii wouldn’t have accepted him in his Harmony if he didn’t want him by his side, right? Flames bonds are for life, they can’t be broken, they can’t be taken away from him, right? _Right?_ )
  * (Lambo won’t ever let that happen.)



* * *

  * It’s feelings Gokudera knows all too well, so really for all they fight it’s not surprising he’s the one who understands Lambo the most. It’s not surprising either Lambo keeps hanging around him.
  * Storm can often be found where Lightning is, and vice versa after all. They’re also stronger when together, but anyway what I’m saying is I like to think they make a great team TYL.
  * Ironically enough, Lambo is the only one who knows how good Gokudera can be at times with kids, in his clumsy and rough way of his. How comforting his hand on your head can be, how right on his words can be.
  * Likewise Gokudera is the only one who knows how quiet Lambo can be, how sometimes you just can see in his eyes how much he actually tolerates in a daily basis.
  * He’s also the only one who ever witnessed Lambo acting less like a child not quite realizing the danger of the weapons he was given, and more like, you know, the hitman he’s apparently being raised to be…
  * But, ahem, let’s not get into that either.



* * *

  * On a more joyous note, Gokudera calls Lambo “Lambo” only in serious situations and in serious situations only. Otherwise stupid cow it is, or brat, or dumb kid, and on and on.
  * On the other hand Lambo calls Gokudera “Stupidera” only, and _only_ Stupidera, at all times, in all situations, in front of everyone. It’s either go big or go home with him, and you better believe he _commits_ to be his insufferable self.
  * (Especially with Gokudera lol.)
  * Lambo has as many lines in his song as he had opportunities to come up with them (that is, a _lot_ ).
  * The last one in the chapter is absolutely inspired by Reborn, word for word. Of course Reborn denied it when Tsuna confronted him.
  * Lambo is a sponge-like kid, and unfortunately to everyone he lives in the same house as Reborn, and hangs out with people who swear often like Gokudera. (And also, you know, he’s mafia.)
  * Not that Gokudera doesn’t make an effort when Lambo is there, he _does_. But also he snaps quite easily, and Lambo always manages to be around when he does.
  * Yes you read that right, Gokudera _bites_ on his ice-creams, the madman.
  * (Lambo's ice-cream absolutely melts in Gokudera’s hair.)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
